


Dresses Like Fake Royalty

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [20]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, All Angst sorry, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, High School, Jefferson to Hamilton, M/M, Prefect Aaron Burr, Pretentious, Sexual Abuse, The Heirs AU essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t in Alexander Hamilton’s nature to shy away from anything but this was too much.</p><p>Day 20 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses Like Fake Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm going to try and explain the school system here. It can't be properly understood unless you've watched it or you can read this instead. If you haven't watched it, please don't skip this note! It's important to understand the story! :)
> 
> I derived inspiration from the Korean Drama called "The Heirs". I fucking loved that show and I never really got around to writing an AU for it for my previous ships but now I do! Watch it if you can! It's pretty short and you can finish it within 3 days. Only because I did so...
> 
> Basically here is the gist: There are levels of importance in the school. I know it's fucking disgusting but that's how it went. 
> 
> The first level is The Management Succession Group. They are the richest people there. They are, naturally, the Heirs of certain business empires that have been established by their predecessors. They will inherit large fortunes and, soon when they grow older, the companies that their families own. This may range from Hotel Strings to Manufacturing Companies. The people who belong here are Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson and Lafayette.
> 
> The second level is The Stock Inheritance Group. They will not inherit the companies their parents own but they are major shareholders. They are also aware of what happens in the company just as much as the heir/heiress. They might go to the first level if an older sibling steps down. They are generally still more respected than most. The people who belong to this catgory are Eliza and Peggy Schuyler, James Madison and Hercules Mulligan.
> 
> The third level is the Honor Inheritance Group. Their parents are essentially respected politicians, lawyers, doctors, etc. They will have to uphold their family's honor instead of their businesses, which is a lot of pressure on the kids in this category. It is very unlikely, for example, for the kid of a lawyer to not become a lawyer or the kid of a war general to not go to war. The people who belong in this category are John Laurens and Aaron Burr.
> 
> The fourth level is the Social Care Group. These are the scholarship kids. They are looked down upon because they could not afford to go to school, as scholarship kids only get there because their parents owe someone rich a favor or live with them until they finish schooling. They are the oppressed. They are bullied constantly and very rarely do they finish school with friends or even finish school at all. The only known person to belong in this group is Alexander Hamilton, a scholarship kid of the Jeffersons.
> 
> The undefined level is called New Money. This is where the parents are upcoming business tycoons, lawyers, or anything that involves a huge amount of cash. They are not categorized yet but they are less messed with than the Social Care group. The respect people have for you comes from how much money you have and New Money is the best way to rise above your station. This used to be Alexander Hamilton until the events of the fic below unfolded.
> 
> And there you have it. That is the general gist of what this universe is. If I have enough time, inspiration and encouragement, I might continue this story because it got out of hand but for now, it is a one-shot.
> 
> Random dedication of the day goes to acanofpeaches on tumblr! <3

It wasn’t in Alexander Hamilton’s nature to shy away from anything but this was too much.

 

Never in his life did he experience so much embarrassment. That was saying something since even  _ he  _ embarrasses  _ himself  _ but Jefferson has crossed a line this time. If it wasn’t enough for him to have it over him that he actually wasn’t just  _ New Money  _ in the pretentious boarding school they went to, it was the last straw when he found himself trapped between Jefferson’s arms and trying not to cry out loud for help. It would have been fine if Jefferson kept quiet about  _ everything.  _

 

Never has he ever felt this great deal of  _ shame.  _ He actually believed Jefferson when he said he wasn’t going to say anything. He actually believed Jefferson up until he laid down on the floor, dirty and used like a rag. He actually believed Jefferson would keep whatever they had as a secret. He knew never to trust Jefferson, let alone let him touch him but he was already in too deep. His real origins were exposed and he was desperate to keep this one part of him quiet.

 

Jefferson had other ideas to keep him quiet.

 

But it still wasn’t enough.

 

So he did the first thing that he knew he could do;  _ write.  _ He wrote on almost every piece of paper he owned. He wrote on his bedroom walls. He wrote on his skin. He wrote on every surface he was allowed to write on. He wrote until his fingers bled and his eyes watered. He wrote until he couldn’t write anymore. He wrote until the only words left in him were crumpled up into screams like the papers he threw onto the floor like trash. That’s what he was now.  _ Trash.  _

 

There was nothing else he could do. He couldn’t really write himself out of this one this time. Now that it was out that he was a scholar,  _ no one  _ dared to talk to him in public. There were the godsends like Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy who would still eat with him at lunch but other than the Schuyler sisters, he had no other friends. He was even kicked out of the hockey team because sponsors threatened to pull out if they kept him.

 

So it was then that he found himself running away from Charles Lee’s cronies as fast as he could. He knew that if Lee’s squad wanted to beat him up, Jefferson must have told him all the nasty things he once wrote about him. He almost tripped on his way up the stairs but he couldn’t stop now. It was only his first week after the big reveal yet he was a fool to think that it would ever be easy for him after that. Nothing was easy when it was still a  _ secret. _

 

Two floors above the ground, Lee’s cronies were still following him and he had to act quick. On his left side was the recording studio and on his right was an art classroom. The art classroom’s door was wide open so he decided to hide in there. Another problem arose as he realized he didn’t know where to hide next. As the footsteps of his pursuers drew closer, he ended up having to squish himself into one of the cupboards on the floor level.

 

It was a tight squeeze but it was safe.

 

He wasn’t sure if what he was sitting on was wet paint or something else but he couldn’t bring himself to complain when Lee’s group finally went away at the sound of the bell.  _ Fuck.  _ Now he was late to class. Before he was able to sneak out of the cupboard, he heard people walk in and the noise of students setting up their easels and painting materials. Great, now he  _ really  _ couldn’t sneak out. He checked his watch, squinting a little in the dark, and found that he could only leave once it was lunch.

 

Alexander was trapped and all he could do was wait. So he tried to make himself comfortable in the cupboard, as comfortable as he could get really, and ended up with his knees pulled up to his chin. He wrapped his arms around his legs and tried not to make a noise. He was glad the cupboard was empty except for a few paintbrushes and some paint that he probably sat on in his haste of hiding from Lee’s cronies.

 

Soon, a light seeped in slowly as the cupboard opened.

* * *

 

“Aaron, could you get the flat brushes in the cupboard over there?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Aaron Burr walked over to the cupboard right next to him and crouched down to get a better grip on the handle. He knew this was the cupboard that had a hard time opening up unless one gripped it tight and pulled. He learned from experience that it wasn’t wise to be standing up when opening this particular cupboard. Unless you wanted to have your butt fall flat on the floor, it was best to  _ already  _ be on the floor when you open it.

 

With a deep breath, he pulled the cupboard doors slowly until it was fully open. 

 

What he didn’t expect to see was a tiny person squished inside. 

 

“Shh! I’m hiding!” The tiny person put his finger to his mouth to emphasize that Aaron kept quiet. The entire ordeal was ridiculous in itself but he looked around to make sure no one else was seeing this but him. The rest of the students were too busy painting their latest assignment or talking with the teacher on how to mix pigments to get a certain color they wanted. No one else seemed to notice that there was a tiny person squished up inside the cupboard of their art class.

 

Something told him that he wasn’t even  _ taking an  _ art class.

 

“Might I ask  _ why  _ you’re hiding?” Aaron positioned himself in front of the cupboard to ensure that he was covering the person fully. The boy smiled up at him in thanks but he shook his head to tell him that, no, he can’t tell him why he was hiding. Aaron sighed. He should be glad he caught Aaron in a fairly good mood or he would have immediately dragged him by the ear towards the teacher in no time. He was risking his prefect badge helping this guy hide from whatever he was hiding from.

 

“At least give me your name.”  _ I can’t believe I’m helping you. You should be in the Dean of Discipline’s office right now. _

 

“Alexander.” He whispered loud enough for Aaron to hear him but quiet enough to be covered by the din of his classmates’ banter. 

 

“Alexander,” he repeated his name for good measure and then pointed directly at the prefect badge, with his name neatly engraved above the school seal, settled nicely on his breast pocket. “You could be in a load of trouble right now but consider this a favor.” Alexander’s shoulders sagged in relief at that but Aaron wasn’t finished. “After art class, I’ll be staying by until the last person leaves. I’ll tell you when it’s all clear, okay?”

 

“Okay.” He whispered, his voice soft and laced with relief. “Thank you, Aaron.” He added as a last resort before the prefect nodded. He gestured for Alexander to give him the flat brushes before he closed the cupboard doors on his fellow student. The rest of the class was uneventful after that and it didn’t take long for the rest of the room to clear out. He exchanged a few words about their new assignment to the teacher and waited in the classroom for 5 minutes alone before he went back to the cupboard.

 

“All clear.” He said, now at full volume, as he opened the cupboard doors. A stumbling Alexander came out coughing furiously and Aaron helped him into a chair. “Sorry for making you wait, I bet it wasn’t comfy in there.”

 

“Yeah, no shit!” Alexander wheezed between his coughs and Aaron decided to let the swearing slide for now. Jesus, this is the second offense Alexander could have gone to the Dean for but here he was helping the teenage delinquent. He doesn’t deserve the prefect badge but one look at the wheezing student, he knew that it was his job not only to discipline his classmates but to make sure they were taken care of.

 

Alexander looked like he went through a lot of shit what with having to resort to hiding in a  _ cupboard. _

 

With that in mind, Aaron took a clean plastic cup from the dish rack where they kept all the clean art materials and filled it with water from the sink. Once Alexander’s coughs subsided, he handed him the cup of water and he smiled up at him in thanks. Aaron watched as Alexander drained the cup in less than 5 seconds and wondered what the hell he had to do to find himself in a cupboard on the second floor. 

 

“Now can you tell me why you were hiding?” 

 

Prefect Aaron Burr was back on and he had to find out why Alexander was in art class and not in any other class he was supposed to be in. He was choosing to skip lunch for him, so he better have a good answer. His fellow student only fiddled with the cup in his hand and refused to speak for a solid minute. “I’ll wait.” He said, a little less menacing, as to encourage Alexander to speak up. “I won’t tell on you, I promise. I just need to know.” This was the third rule he was breaking to keep Alexander safe.

 

Thankfully, he recognized that and he shakily gave the cup back to him before speaking up. “I was running away from some people.” He finally blurted out but Aaron still wasn’t satisfied with that answer. From the way that Alexander was fidgeting and the way his eyes darted from side to side as if he was  _ waiting  _ for somebody to burst into the classroom and catch them, Aaron concluded quickly that it wasn’t just a bunch of bullies that was bothering him.

 

“There’s something else, Alexander. Please don’t lie to me, I could bring you to the Dean of Discipline anytime I want.” The half-hearted threat got Alexander to look up at him and  _ that  _ was when Aaron saw it. 

 

He saw the pure, unadulterated  _ fear.  _

 

“Please don’t take me to the Dean of Discipline! T-They might take away my scholarship after another slip-up and I don’t want to go back to Nev--”

 

“Woah! Slow down, Alex!” He placed two reassuring hands on the student’s shoulders and tried to placate his breathing. “Now, just breathe. Nobody’s scholarship is going to be revoked because you decided to skip class once. And something tells me you didn’t have a choice  _ but  _ to skip class.” He knew his statement was true when Alexander refused to meet his eyes again and his shoulders were shaking evidently now. Aaron was afraid he was going to burst into tears.

 

He spoke too soon.

 

He found himself suddenly cradling a crying Alexander in his arms. He was doing everything in his power to try and comfort him but in reality, Aaron had  _ no idea _ what he was doing. No student has ever sobbed openly in front of him before. He’s been prefect for 2 years already and the only criers he caught could barely get a single tear out before Aaron brought them to the Dean. He held Alexander tightly as he tried to whisper soft reassurances into his hair.

 

Somewhere along the way, Alexander’s shoulders only shook with the occasional whimper or sniff of his nose. “There, there… It’s going to be okay.” Aaron didn’t know what he was promising to Alexander but his words seemed to placate him in the meantime. “You don’t have to tell me what’s bothering you. The Dean will never know you skipped class, okay? Now, I don’t want you to skip lunch either. You look famished.” He stood Alexander back up and held him in place by his, unusually, tiny waist.

 

“Would you like me to get you something to eat? My treat, don’t worry.” Alexander didn’t have the strength in him to argue so he just nodded. Aaron smiled at him softly and placed his arm around Alexander’s smaller shoulders. Jesus, the kid was practically skin and bones for all he knew. He needed something more than a tuna sandwich, that’s for sure. It may be his job to discipline his fellow students but he now believed it was more important to take care of them.

 

Alexander needed all the help he could get.

* * *

 

Aaron made sure Alexander ate all of his food before he threw the contents of his tray away.

 

“You good?” He placed his hand on top of Alexander’s and waited for the younger student to nod in acknowledgment. He sighed. If there was anything that worried Aaron, it was the true well-being of the students around him. He was really one of the only prefects who actually  _ cared  _ if the students were working themselves into self-deprecation. Since he was graduating next year, he wasn’t sure if there were going to be more students like Alexander who looked barely nourished.

 

During that time, Aaron wouldn’t be there to make sure they were eating.

 

As the silence between them passed by slowly, the Schuyler sisters came over to their table and asked if they could sit with them. Aaron was confused as to why no one else was coming to sit with little Alex over here. If he was friends with the Schuyler sisters, that just meant that Alexander had a lot more friends than that, right? He looked around the cafeteria and was a little disgusted to see some of the students looking directly at Alex and talking behind their hands as if Alex couldn’t hear them.

 

“Hey, Aaron.” Eliza sat next to him and peered over at Alex, who was still staring resolutely at the table. “Oh dear, what did Jefferson do this time?” 

 

“Jefferson? What does he have to do with anything?” He stared incredulously at the rest of the sisters but they only exchanged looks of worry. He was aware of who Jefferson was and what he was capable of, he was his friend once after all, but he didn’t know why he would be tied to how Alexander was behaving. “Did he do something to Alexander? Did he hurt him?” He felt a stronger sense of protectiveness with each beat of silence passed between him and the sisters. That was never good.

 

“Oh my god,” Peggy whispered and she looked at her two sisters before leaning towards Aaron. “Don’t you know?” 

 

“Know what? I was sick last week so I’m not exactly well-versed in the  _ latest  _ gossip.” He tried to pass it off as a joke but he knew very well that this wasn’t a joke. Alexander still wasn’t talking to him, or to the sisters, so something must have happened to him that made him this way. 

 

“Alex here is a scholar, Aaron.”

 

“Yeah, he told me that. So what?”

 

“So  _ what?” _ Angelica looked at him incredulously and shook her head profoundly. “Aaron, you do know what kind of school you go to right? Our classmates are the daughters and sons of some of the richest people in America. They look  _ down  _ on scholars like Alexander.” 

 

“I still don’t see the problem with that. He must have gotten in here with pure intelligence and that’s much better than being here because of how much your parents mak--”

 

“Jesus, Aaron! That’s the point!” Eliza looked around her to make sure that no one else was listening but knowing their schoolmates, most of them didn’t care about anyone but themselves. “Alexander made sure  _ nobody  _ knew that he was a scholar for his first year here. Up until a week ago, no thanks to Jefferson, he was known as  _ New Money.  _ That meant he was supposedly the son of an upcoming business tycoon. Poor Alexander here was outed by Jefferson about his lie and… something else.”

 

“Eliza you could say it, you know. It’s not like Aaron here could do any more damage. He’s not capable of that.” Came Alexander’s voice suddenly and Aaron almost jumped up in surprise. He didn’t notice that Alexander was already squeezing his hand tight enough to cut off circulation. He didn’t have the heart to stop him. He just looked  _ so angry.  _ The light in his eyes could burn the entire school ten-fold. However, the tears that were threatening to fall down told a whole different story. 

 

Aaron squeezed his hand back in comfort.

 

“Jefferson used me sexually but he made it as if I was just selling my body on the streets instead of to  _ him _ every  _ god damn night.”  _ His voice was trembling and Aaron was afraid that Alex might explode this very second. “He  _ used  _ me, Aaron. Do you understand that? I didn’t want to get caught in a lie so he  _ used  _ me.” His voice broke at the word  _ used  _ and he rubbed his entire face with one hand to stop himself from crying in public.

 

He was quiet after that. There was no beat, no melody. It was pure, tensioned, silence, only pierced by Alexander’s occasional muffled whimper. The Schuyler sisters all had their hands on top of Alexander’s and Alexander was still holding Aaron’s hand in the other. He wasn’t squeezing it as hard as before but he was holding on to Aaron tight enough for him to almost feel numb in the fingers. “I’m sorry, Alex. I-I didn’t know.” He was finally able to let out but the younger student only shook his head.

 

“I didn’t want you to know but… you have the  _ right _ to know. You let me hide in the cupboard.” There was the ghost of a smile on Alexander’s lips and Aaron wondered what it took to get him to smile again. “I can’t say anything to the Headmaster because I wouldn’t be the Jeffersons’ scholar anymore if I confessed.” This was wrong. Alex shouldn’t feel afraid of losing his place in the school all because Jefferson had him under his shoe.

 

But he also didn’t want Alex to be squished.       

 

He wished he knew what to do. He wished he could just march up to the Headmaster’s office and tell them what was making Alex suffer in silence. He wished he could get the Schuylers to just pay for Alex’s lodging instead of the Jeffersons. He  _ wished  _ he could change the name on his trust fund to Alexander Hamilton because lord knows that he deserved that money way more than Aaron did. Yet, he couldn’t do any of that. 

 

The system they had in the school was incredibly biased and designed to favor the richest of the rich. The wealthy could get the best deals and classes while the scholars had to wait in line. Aaron was also an orphan but his family name and trust fund has kept him from going under the scholar category. He had to admit that even  _ he  _ lied his way through this wretched school. He’s survived almost 3 years in high school by making sure he never toed the line.

 

But then there was Alexander, the bastard, orphan, son of a whore, who wrote himself out of hell and got a scholarship through the Jeffersons. There was Alexander, who was way younger and way smarter than him, that rose above his station by lies he had to tell to get people to like him. There was Alexander, who was so afraid of never leaving a proper legacy that his lies and Jefferson’s lust ultimately became his downfall. 

 

Aaron truly didn’t know what he could do for the poor sophomore. Not bringing him to the Dean of Discipline was one thing, but exposing Jefferson well enough that Alex still got to keep his scholarship was a whole ‘nother ball game that he wasn’t quite ready to play yet. Alex didn’t deserve to go through what he did just to be in this school. He didn’t deserve to be alone. He had the Schuyler sisters and Aaron now, though he had the sinking feeling it wasn’t enough. 

 

So he was determined now to never leave Alexander’s side no matter what. If it turned out that he had to go and march up to the Headmaster’s office for him, he would do it. Alexander deserved a good education, just as much as anybody in this school, and he was going to have one if it was the last thing he’ll ever do. Jefferson was going to go behind bars with what he did to Alexander too, he was sure of it. 

 

The younger student, looking tuckered out, laid his head softly on Aaron’s shoulder and Aaron prayed to whoever was listening to help this kid through. 

 

All he could do now was hold Alexander’s hand and wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! For this particular fic, you may ask more questions because if you ask one of my friends, she will tell you I have an entire premise and universe created.


End file.
